The Anonymous Connection
by KODfreak
Summary: The SAO incident is well under way, and not too many know the details...except for a group of hackers known as Anonymous. Their mission is to send a maxed out, invincible player to successfully lead the players up the floors of Aincrad, and bring them back to the real world. Little do they know the volunteer they selected has other plans, and is making certain players jealous...
1. Prologue

"Do you think is the right one for the job?"

"He's as good as any. He's the only one who willingly volunteered for the job. I'm sure he knows that it's a possible suicide mission, but with all the help we're giving him, I'm sure he will succeed."

The two members were talking amongst themselves as the others were preparing their voulenteer, Walt, for his riskful journey.

The computer hacking activists, Hackers Anonymous, were well aware of the mysterious incident happening in Japan. Users who were logged into the online game, Sword art online, are unable to log out, and attempts to take their nerve gear off resulted in death of the user.

So what were the activists attempting to do? Their plan was simple, to create a player with maxed out skills, invincibility, unlimited health, magic, the best items around, some even of their own creation, all in attempt to lead the other players out safely.

It seemed like a good, fool proof plan, but none of the others were willing to try. Some said it wouldn't work, others said none of the others would go along with it. Until Walt stepped forward and voulenteered.

The activists sent a request out hoping someone would be willing to help, and only he answered the call. They never met such a brave and willing fellow, but he was strange. There was something about him that puzzled the hackers. But, he was willing to risk his life, so the respected him as such.

"So listen Walt, we will be monitoring you're every move, and ensure your safetly. Though you are aware that you may not come out of this alive?"

"Yes."

Walt looked on at the men in suits, doning their V for Vendetta masks. They couldn't rist giving away their identity. The men looked back at Walt. He was a man wearing a black suit and tie, dark, circular glasses, and a fedora.

"Alright...and as your request, you can keep the clothes you got on...you do know how to play, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay...please, get on the table."

Walt did as he told, laying down on the table. The men carefully placed the helmet on Walt's head, and quickly got to work. Walt saw bright colored, a flash of light, and then...

He was in.


	2. The mission is a go

Walt looked around at his surroundings. Where was he? A town? That's what it seemed. It must have been the starting area for new players.

"Alright Walt, you know your mission. We gave you the special megaphone item you can use to draw attention to yourself." one the Anonymous said. They could communicate with him using special unheard techniques.

Walt made his way into town. People nearby were staring at him. He was wearing a suit and tie in a fantasy themed game after all. It didn't make sense. He didn't look like he was carrying any weapons, or armor for that matter.

Meanwhile...

A certain beta tester player and his friend were nearby, watching the strange sight. Who exactly was this player? They have certainly never seen anyone like him before. The man stopped at the center of town. He then took out what appeared to be...a mega phone?

"How...how did he get that kind of item?...It doesn't make sense..."

"Maybe it was some kind of event drop?"

"No...I would have heard of something like that..."

Kirito and Asuna watched as the man held the item up to his mouth.

"Attention people of Sword Art Online. I am Walt, and I am here to lead you out of the game and back to reality!"

Some people snickered. One man, wearing strong looking armor, approached Walt.

"What makes you so confident? Look at you! No weapons, no armor...you couldn't inflict damage on even the weakest monster!"

"You wanna bet?" asked Walt with a grin. He pointed his finger at the man.

"Wha!...I...I can't move! What is this...some kind of paralysis magic?"

Walt continued to slowly move his pointed arm up, and to the shock of everyone, the man floated into the air.

"Waaahh! Put me down! Have mercy!"

Walt then flung him at a wall, and he smashed hard into it, depleting the player's health by 75%

"I suggest you heal yourself now before you die...now where was I...oh yes! My friends, if you will all follow me, I will lead you up the one hundred floors to freedom!"

"Hold on!"

Kirito stepped forward and approached Walt.

"What makes you think you are skilled enough to do that? Sure it looks like you have some powerful magic, but how can we be sure it's enough?"

"Hm.." Walt snickered. He then reached into his black dress coat, everyone braced themselves, expecting to see a weapon, but instead what was pulled out was the familiar Guy Fawkes mask. Everyone gasped in shock.

"That's right...I am with the Hacktivists, Anonymous. We have hacked the game to give myself immensely powerful skills not given to the general public, all so we can lead you out of the game without harm. Now, I will be leaving in a few hours. For those who wish to come with me, please use that time to complete any unfinished business that you might have here, and spread the word that you will all finally be free."

Alot of the players murmered and disbanded, doing exactly what Walt said. A small group walked up to Walt to have their questions answered. Asuna walked up to him and Kirito followed.

"Hi...uh.."

"Walt." he said shaking Asuna's hand.

"Walt um...I am with the Knights of the Blood Oath, and we are commited to helping the players to be free from the game as well and...we will aid you however we can."

Walt waved his hands.

"No no, that will not be necessary. There is no requirement on your part, Ma'am. All you and your guild have to do is simply follow me, and we'll all get out of this in one piece."

"Oh...well...alright."

"However I appreciate the offer. And you know, Because my mission is to go in and out, and I have a few hours, why don't you show me around before we leave forever? Just to see what this game is all about."

"Well...okay! Oh uh and this is my friend Kirito."

"Ah yes. You are Kirito. Do you think you could accompany us too? I would gladly make you aware of the details of our plan so you can rest easy."

"Well...I guess so."

Asuna and Kirito began giving Walt a tour around the town. Walt seemed to be somewhat interested in all the surroundings. Asuna soon stopped at a weapon shop.

"Ah and here we have Lizbeth's shop. She forges the best weapons in town!" said Asuna. They walked inside.

"Hm? Oh hello! You must be Walt! Our savior!" said the pink haired shopkeeper.

"Ha ha how kind of you. No ma'am, just another member of an organization that seeks to help its fellow man."

"Hm. Well, I would normally never do this, but seeing how you are going to free us all, I will gladly let you have anything in the shop, free of charge!"

"Heh heh that will not be necessary. I have all the weapons I need."

"Really?" asked Kirito. "I see no weapons on you."

Walt lifted his right arm, and a gold katana appeared in his hand.

"Whoooaa what's that?" Asked Liz.

"It's a special weapon of mine. Think of it as some kind of biological weapon. It's actually part of my body."

"How can that be possible?" asked Kirito.

"Heh. Sorry, wish I could tell you."

"Uh huh..."

"So Ma'am, will you be joining me to freedom?" Walt asked Liz.

"Hee hee! Of course I will! And please, call me Liz."

"Alright Liz."

"So, what are you three doing now?" the Blacksmith asked them.

"Oh, I was just showing Walt around town before we all leave." answered Asuna.

"Mind if I tag along?"

"Not at all!"

Soon the four left the shop, and began touring the rest of town.

"So...Walt...I have only heard a little about your organization...alot of people don't have too many good things to say about it."

"Kirito..." Asuna said.

"No no that's quite alright. I understand your concern, and yes we have been given a bad rap every now and then, but it comes with the territory. Sure, we hack websites and computers, but it is only to accomplish good deeds. Such as the one we are doing right now."

"But you guys are notorious for hacking into certain government websites, and are often regarded as traitors."

"Kirito that's enough!" Shouted Asuna. "Who cares what his group did in the past! What matters now is that he's helping us all get out of here safe and sound!"

Kirito was shocked by Asuna's sudden outburst and remained silent. Soon they toured the entire town, and the sun was setting.

"Oh damn..." said Walt. "I didn't expect to be this long..."

"Sorry Walt!" said Asuna with an upset look in her face.

"No harm done. I'll just make an announcement." Walt said taking out his megaphone. "Attention people of Sword Art Online! This is Walt speaking. I have decided to postpone our departure to allow time for more to gather and for you all to finish any business. The new departure time will be the morning of a few days from now. Thank you that is all."

"You didn't need to do that..." said Asuna.

"I want to help as many people as I can. It's only fair. Now, I think I have troubled you long enough, and it is time for me to find an inn."

"No no, you can't waste your money on some cheap inn!" Liz spoke up. "You can come stay with me!"

"Ohh I'd hate to trouble you like that. Besides, I have unlimited money."

"It wouldn't be any trouble at all! It's the least I can do anyway."

"Now Liz, we wouldn't want to burden him like that. Walt can stay with me." suggested Asuna.

"Huh? Hey what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing I just thought..."

"Oh I see. You think my house isn't good enough for him? Is that it?"

"No! It's not like that, I-"

"Uh huh. I understand now. You think Walt deserves your palace rather than my crap shack, is that what you think?!"

"Hey, come on you two, we're all on the same side. Liz, I can see how you feel strongly about this, so I will stay with you." said Walt.

"Y-You will?"

"Yes. You offered first anyway. Thanks for the offer Asuna. I know you meant well."

"Oh alright Walt."

"I'll see you two tomorrow. If you need to find me, look for me at the center of town."

"Okay. Goodnight Walt."

"Goodnight."

Asuna and Kirito were walking away.

"Asuna...does something seem strange about that man?"

"No. He seems kind, helpful, and respectful. Why, do you think he has some kind of hidden agenda?"

"N-No! I was just thinking!"

"Goodnight Kirito." Asuna said walking away. Kirito sighed and left as well.

Meanwhile Walt and Liz were walking on their own.

"So Walt...is there any reason why Anonymous is doing all of this?" asked Liz.

"No. Our only motive is to help those in need. There is no gain on our part, only the satisfaction that we helped the innocent."

"Hm. That's so sweet of you..."

"Well you have the entire organization to thank for that. Though I was the only willing participant."

"How come you only wanted to do it?"

"Because I'm not afraid. Everybody else was, but me, I'd rather die trying to help those in need, rather than to live and watch them die."

"Hm..."

They soon reached Liz's house. It was a small house, like one built for someone of just under middle class.

"Here we are! Ohh...it does look crappy doesn't it?"

"No, it'll do just fine." Walt said with a smile. Liz smiled and opened the door. They went inside.

"I know it isn't much, but hey, it's home."

"I agree."

"Are you hungry? I can whip you up something if you like."

"No, I'm already staying here, no need to ask of anything else."

"Now hey, you are saving my life. I owe you big time."

"You don't owe me anything..."

"Well, I'll cook you something anyway!"

"Heh heh alright I'll eat."

Liz giggled and walked into the small kitchen area and began cooking. Walt then took off his coat, tie, shoes, glasses and fedora, and placed them against the wall. He then walked over to the kitchen. Liz looked up at him.

"Whoa...you look kinda cute."

"What?"

"Uhh nothing!" said Liz blushing and frantically getting back to cooking. Walt snickered and took a seat at the small dining table.

"Almost done!" said Liz as she finished up. She then came back with two bowls of soup. She placed one in front of Walt, then one for her at the other end of the table.

"Excuse me for a moment." said Liz. She left the room, and a few minutes later, she came back, wearing more casual clothing, which consisted of a baby blue tank top, and some shorts.

"Ah this is more like it. To be honest with you I've never really been fond of that dress..." She said as she began to eat. "So Walt...tell me about yourself."

"Mmm I'm afraid there isn't much to say really..." said Walt. "It's nothing personal, but the organization forbids me from releasing certain information."

"I understand..."

"But here's what I can tell you. I'm a pretty laid back guy, I'm not too much of a hard worker, I love to have lots of fun, and I'm pretty athletic too. What about you?"

"Well...in the real world, I don't do much...I am mostly a student."

"Ahh well it's always good to have a good education under your belt."

"Hm yeah, that's what everyone says..."

"And by the way, I am liking this soup!"

"Really? You like it?" asked Liz with a smile and blush.

"I love it."

"Thanks..."

They continued to eat and converse, but soon they finished.

"Ahhh that was a lovely meal. Thank you Liz." Walt said with a yawn. "But I think it's time for me to hit the hay. If you have some pillows and blankets, I'll crash on the couch in the front room."

"Walt, that's nonsense!" Liz said with a smile. "There's no way you're sleeping on that old thing!"

"Oh. Well then where will I sleep?"

"With me silly..." She said walking up to him.

"Uhhh...you really don't mind?"

"I insist."

"Well...if you insist..."

"Follow me." Liz said taking Walt by the hand and into her bedroom. The room was the nicest of any in the house, and consisted a bed just big enough for two people, a small closet containing clothes and a couple maces.

"Cozy..." commented Walt. Liz walked in a bit.

"You know...after all of this, we may not see each other ever again...so we better make the best of our time..."

"Liz?"

Liz didn't answer, but instead smiled and proceeded to take off her top and shorts, and was now in her underwear.

"You...don't need to do this...just because you feel like you have to..."

"No Walt...I want to do this."

"Okay..."

Liz walked up to Walt, smiling and blushing. She then began unbuttoning his shirt, as he stood there, blushing as well. She then slipped it off of him, and stroked her hand down his bare chest.

"Heh...you've got some muscle on you." Liz said stroking him. Walt slowly worked his arms around Liz, and held her close. Liz held Walt close to her, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She then took him by the hand and led him to the bed. Walt pulled her on top of him on the bed.

"Wah! Ha ha!" Liz yelped now on top of Walt. They then began kissing and fondling each other, with each passing second the kiss getting deeper and deeper. Soon Liz slipped her bra off and threw it aside. Walt smiled and grabbed her, beginning to kiss down her body starting at her breasts.

Meanwhile, back in reality, the other Anonymous members watched on, a bit confused as to why Walt was doing all of this in the first place, but alas, Walt was technically doing his job, and made it known that he was doing it.

Back in SAO, Walt was kissing down Liz's body, and now was at her panties. He slowly pulled them down as she blushed, and began to pull down his pants and undergarments. Walt then pulled her into him as she moaned in delight. They kept kissing and thrusting, with every thrust Walt made harder, causing Liz to moan even louder. Faster and faster they went, with Walt pulling her in and out with a fast pace, until finally...

"Gaaah!" Liz gasped, climaxing. A few seconds later, Walt did as well. They then stopped, Liz collapsing on top of Walt.

"Damn...*pant*...that was amazing..." said Liz. Walt held her in his arms.

"Ha...you were good too."

Liz giggled and slumped down next to Walt on the bed.

"Um...do you mind if uh...you keep this to yourself?...I hate to sound rude but I don't want anyone to know about this because they might think...certain things about me."

"I don't think you're that kind of person."

"Hm I know..." Liz said with a smile. "But I know Asuna will be pissed at me...please."

"Alright my lips are sealed."

"Thanks...it means alot."

They then fell asleep in each other's arms as the Anonymous watched.

Meanwhile...

Sir, what should we do about this hacker? A fellow member of the Knights of the blood oath asked his leader Heathcliff.

"Tomorrow me, and my best men will approach him. I will challenge him to a duel."

"But sir, what if he really is what they say? He could kill you!"

"You doubt my abilities?"

"No..."

"If he is what he says he is, then I will make sure he completes his mission. If not, then I will see to it that he be dealt with."

"Yes sir."

The man was dismissed.

"Hmm...Anonymous? In my game? I shall find out what they are really planning..."


	3. Chapter 3 The Real Reason

Walt woke up naked, and holding Liz in his arms. Liz slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning Walt." She said softly giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Morning."

"Mmm I had a wonderful time last night..."

"Me too."

Walt got up out of bed, stretched and yawned. Liz watched as he put his pants and shirt back on.

"So Walt...what are your plans today?"

"Probably hang out at the center of town, and answer questions."

"Mind if I hang out with you?"

"Not at all."

"Yay! Hee hee!"

Liz got up and got dressed as well. After a small breakfast, they walked together back to town. Once the got to the center, they were greeted by Kirito and Asuna.

"Hi Walt!"

"Hi guys."

"Have a nice night?" asked Asuna.

"Yes as a matter of fact, it was lovely." he answered causing Liz to giggle.

"What exactly happened last night?" she asked them suspiciously.

"Nothing! I made him dinner and then we went to bed. It was a nice, quiet evening."

"Okay...anyway, listen Walt, the leader of my guild wants to talk to you. I have been given orders to take you to him."

"Okay..."

"Well I mean technically you don't have to but it would mean alot if you did...please?"

"Heh..alright I will. Liz wait here and I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay Walt."

"Kirito you don't have to go with us."

"Alright I'll wait for you here. See you later."

Walt and Asuna left. Kirito looked over at Liz, who watched Walt leave with a cheerful look on her face.

"You seem happy."

"Oh I'm just in a good mood. Seeing how as we're all going to be saved."

"Uh huh...Liz...what really happened last night?"

"Nothing!"

"Okay..."

Later...

Asuna was leading Walt up to Heathcliff's chamber. They walked inside together.

"Ah good work Asuna. If you don't mind, you are dismissed. I want to speak to uh...Walt, alone."

"Yes sir..."

Asuna left the room.

"Walt."

"Yes."

"I know you are with Anonymous, and because you are, you more than likely know exactly who I am."

"Yes I do, Kayaba Akhiko. And I must say, what you are doing here is extremely demented and sadistic."

"Well yes I see how it would be interpreted that way."

"I kind of like it."

"Well I...what?"

"I said I kind of like the idea. Being in charge of many lives like that. Sort of like god. But alas, my job is to lead people out of your madness, and I will do so."

"And what will you do after you get out? Will you tell everyone of my plan? Decorate me as some kind of psychopath?"

"Ohh probably go home and take a nap."

"Then you must know that I am the hundreth boss."

"Oh I'm very much aware."

"Well you sound pretty confident that you will beat me."

"It's my job."

"Well I'll tell you what. I want to challenge you to a duel. If you win, I will let you lead everyone out then and there. If I win, well then you get killed."

"I humbly accept."

"Let's see if your cocky attitude pays off. Come, let's go outside where there is more room."

Meanwhile...

Kirto, Asuna, and Liz were waiting around at the center of town. They were a bit surprised to see Walt and Heathcliff walk towards them.

"Sir? What brings you here?" asked Asuna.

"It's quite simple really. You see I am challenging Walt to a duel."

"You're kidding. Why would you do that?"

"To test him to see if he really is a hacker."

"Sir...excuse me, but dueling with Walt won't get us anywhere!" said Asuna. "We're all on the same side."

"I understand that, but this is a personal matter between me and him." He said opening a screen. He sent an invintation to Walt. Walt opened his menu and accepted. It was to be a fight to the death.

"There's no way Walt can break through Heathcliff's defenses..." thought Kirito. Heathcliff got into a stance while Walt just stood there.

"I'll let you have first go." said Walt. Heathcliff then charged at Walt with breakneck speed. He swung his sword, but to the shock of everyone, Walt blocked it with his bare hands.

"Technique one. Dragon seeks path." said Walt giving Heathcliff a swift jab to the face, then a hook kick to his head, knocking him back.

"Technique two. Dragon whips tail!"

Everyone gasped at this. Heathcliff retained his composure and ran at Walt again. Each of his swings was blocked by a gold katana. Walt was then about to strike as Heathcliff held his shield up. He smirked as Walt struck at it, but then...

"Hm?"

The shield fell apart and shattered. Kirito was shocked. Heathcliff was surely finished. He held his sword with two hands as he came at Walt again, but each strike was blocked. The fight lasted like this for a few more minutes until Walt went for a leg slash. Heathcliff tried to use his administrator skills to move out of the way, but Walt was all the more quicker, and landed his hit, knocking him down and shocking him. Walt grinned and stepped towards him.

"Game over."

Walt slashed Heathcliff's head off, and his body shattered into dust. Everyone stood there, not saying a word, stunned at the events that just took place. Walt made his katana vanish.

"It was never my intention to do this in front of you, Asuna. But take my word for it. He had it comin'"

Everyone remained silent.

"But here's what I want you to take from this...you can plainly see now I'm not joking. I will save you all, and I am more than powerful enough to do so. Anyone who tries to stand in my way, will be dealt with...you have 2 days."

Everyone went about their business. Walt stood there as plant. Asuna walked up to him.

"Walt..."

Walt said nothing and looked emotionless.

"Um...uh..."

"I'm sorry."

"No...he challenged you to a duel...you beat him fair and square...you shouldn't feel bad."

"I do a little. I killed your guild leader. Aren't you pissed?"

"Well...sure I'm a little upset but...he was asking for it..." said Asuna looking away. "Perhaps he was trying to help convince all of us that you really were a hacker powerful enough to beat the game."

"Hmm..."

"Well uh..."

"Um Asuna, can I have a word with you?" asked Kirito.

"Okay..."

They walked away a bit.

"What is it?"

"When Walt was fighting Heathcliff...did you notice something...odd?"

"Kirito..."

"I'm serious! He looked like he was...enjoying himself. Like he knew he was going to win and he was just...toying with Heathcliff."

"Kirito, that's ridiculous! How dare you say something like that about him!"

"Asuna, I swear I saw that!"

"Kirito I'm done with you." she said walking away back to Walt. Kirito sighed and went his seperate way. Why couldn't she believe him?

Asuna walked back to Walt and Liz.

"Sorry about that."

"What was that all about?" asked Walt.

"It's Kirito...he doesn't trust you for some reason."

"Oh..."

"Don't feel upset...say, how's about I make you lunch?"

"Oh that's perfectly fine."

"No...it must be awful to be a hero and have no one trust you...I want to, please."

"Well alright. Liz?"

"No that's fine. I need to go back to my shop."

"Why?" asked Asuna.

"Well I'm going to give all my weapons away. I know Walt is strong, but anything can happen, and we need to be prepared. Walt may not be able to save all of us when were are each being ambushed."

"That's a wise idea." said Walt. "I'll see you later, Liz."

"Bye bye!" she aid cheerfully as she walked away.

"This way!" said Asuna grabbing Walt's wrist and leading him the way.

"Asuna...are you sure you're not upset about before?"

"Walt, just forget it. What happened happened."

"Okay..."

They soon reached her house, and went inside .

"I'll get started with lunch and you make yourself at home." Asuna said walking into the kitchen. Walt waited around while Asuna was preparing the meal.

"You know this is quite the nice place. It truely is better than Liz's..."

"Hm. Walt...you know that's not nice..."

"Well, I'm sure that's what you meant the other day."

"Ohh...yeah I did mean it. I just thought that you are the one who is rescuing all of us so it would be kind of insulting for you to stay at such a lower class homestead."

"Well, that's very thoughtful of you. This place is quite nice."

"Aw, I'm glad you think so." said Asuna with a smile. She finished preparing the lunch, which was nicely cooked meat. They sat down at the table.

"So that Kirito fellah..." Walt began. "Is he a friend of yours?"

"Well yeah he is. I met him a while ago. He's a very powerful player...and he is a beta tester too. He knows alot more about this game than any of us...well except for you of course."

"Yes. I happen to know a great deal about this game."

"Do you know why we were put through all of this? Why would Akhiko do this to all these poor people?"

"Mmm because he wanted to play god."

"Hmm?"

"Think about it. He wanted to create a world for his very own, a world that he could control. A world that he wanted to be...real. In the real world people live and die. And that's what he wanted to create."

"Mmm...well still...he should have some remorse. I hope when we get out of here you will expose him for the murderer he is!"

"Don't worry I will."

They continued to eat.

"So Walt, If you don't mind me asking, who do you live with back in the real world?"

"Nobody. I live by myself."

"You mean you have no family?"

"My father was murdered when I was little, and I had a sister too, but she was killed as well."

"Oh my god...I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay."

"It must be awful living like that...no wonder why you want to help everyone so bad."

"Mmm hmm."

They soon finished and got cleaned up.

"Well Asuna, if you throw me a pillow and some blankets I'll crash on the couch. I need a nap."

"Nonense Walt! I won't let you do that!"

"Oh. Then where will I sleep?"

"Well...with me silly." Asuna said walking up to him.

"Asuna?"

She took him by the hand and into her bedroom. It was a nice cozy room, much better than Liz's. Asuna then began to take off her uniform right in front of Walt until she was in her underwear.

"You don't have to do this you know..."

"I want to do this, Walt." She said walking up to him. She then slipped his coat, and grabbed him by the tie into a kiss. She then pulled him over onto the bed. She blushed as she unbuttoned his shirt, and liked what she saw. She then pulled him closer into a deep kiss. Walt kissed back and held her closer by her hips. They got a little more aggressive with every waking moment.

The Anonymous who were watching did not understand. Surely there would be consequences for this, didn't Walt know that? But alas, he still had yet to carry out the mission, so he might as well enjoy his time down there. Some of them realized the real reason Walt wanted to do it. Perhaps it was because he knew he would be pampered like a hero.

Back in SAO, Walt was having sex with Asuna. Walt turned on top of her and began thrusting. Asuna shouted in pleasure.

Meanwhile, a certain beta tester was on his way to apologize to Asuna for upsetting her. He walked up to her house, but heard Asuna screaming, in what he could only imagine to be pain and fear.

"Asuna!"

Kirito kicked down the door and ran into her bed room, bursting the door open, shocked and horrified at the sight before him.

"AAAHHAAAA! KIRITO!" screamed Asuna. Kirito just stood there, shocked beyond belief.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" she yelled at him. He finally ran out of the house. Asuna sighed sadly now that their love making had been interrupted.

"Walt...I'm so sorry about that..."

"Hey, it's okay, really." He answered holding her close to him. "I highly appreciate the gesture."

Asuna smiled and layed on top of him. And soon the two drifted off to sleep.


End file.
